Electronic drive circuits have been developed and used, including drive circuits for light emitting diodes (LEDs); see U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,570 which was granted June 19, 1973, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. It is also known that the brightness of an LED is directly related to the electrical current level which energizes the LED. When hundreds of LEDs are used in a display surface, such as a calculator display or a display panel, or the like, the differing energizing currents between the several LEDs prevents a desired uniform brightness throughout the display surface.